Mythic Dawn
The Order of the Mythic Dawn was a Daedric cult that followed the teachings of Mehrunes Dagon. They were responsible for the assassination of Emperor Uriel Septim VII and his three sons, as well as orchestrating the Oblivion Crisis during the Third Era. The leader and possible founder of the Mythic Dawn was Mankar Camoran, whom they called "The Master."Dialogue with Harrow History ."]] It is unknown exactly when the Order of the Mythic Dawn was founded. Mankar Camoran's birth in all likelihood occurred around 3E 266 and 3E 267,The RefugeesThe Fall of the Usurper and with no record of any leaders before Camoran, it must be assumed that the Mythic Dawn began during his lifetime. Mankar was given the Mysterium Xarxes by Mehrunes Dagon, which allowed him to create Paradise.Dialogue with Martin Septim It is unclear whether Mankar traveled to Oblivion to receive the Mysterium Xarxes, or whether Dagon gave it to him while on Tamriel. Following this event, Mankar founded the order, locating its shrine in the Lake Arrius Caverns in northeastern Cyrodiil. Mankar then wrote the Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes, also known as the Mythic Dawn Commentaries, which held directions to the shrine hidden within its pages.The Oblivion Crisis Over time the cult gathered members, growing to the extent that by 3E 433 they could assassinate Uriel Septim VII and his sons.Events of Oblivion In the ensuing Oblivion Crisis, the cult stole the Amulet of Kings but was ultimately thwarted by the Champion of Cyrodiil. After the crisis, some militant groups emerged with the aim of eradicating the cult completely.Keepers of the Razor They succeeded in destroying the group itself, but some of the members are likely to have survived to live on, with one such descendant living in Dawnstar in Skyrim in 4E 201, but ultimately being killed while attempting to find the pieces of Mehrunes' Razor.Events of Theology The Mythic Dawn worshiped Mehrunes Dagon, and held some reverence for the Magna Ge,Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes, Book 4 with organizational characteristics similar to that of a mystery cult (see Trivia below). The group's holy text is technically the Mysterium Xarxes, but Mankar's Commentaries are considered to be a vital part of the members' journey of understanding.Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes, Book 2 Although the cult can be considered to worship a single Daedric Prince, the Commentaries refer to "Lord Dagon" and "Mehrunes the Razor" as distinct entities.Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes, Book 1 The Commentaries further state that the Magna Ge created Mehrunes the Razor in "the bowels of Lyg", a place Mehrunes then broke and transcended. The group believes that its members should likewise achieve a form of transcendence, which the books repeatedly refer to as "Nu-Mantia" and "Liberty." The Magna Ge are revered because they helped shape Mehrunes, and Paradise is referred in a similar light, as a place to go to be transformed into something else, which prefigures the return of Nirn to the state of the Dawn Era (see Prophecy below). While the state of CHIM is mentioned, it is discussed alongside a range of things that Mankar disapproves of, and so may not be a goal for members of the cult.Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes, Book 3 The Mythic Dawn made devil-figures out of the Aedra, who are referred to as "oath-breakers" and betrayers of Lorkhan. In addition to this, any figures who attempt to create a "false dawn," or a Dragon Break, are demonized. As a result, the Mnemoli, who only appear during Dragon Breaks, are also considered bad figures. Status of Tamriel Mankar Camoran claims that Lorkhan was in fact a Daedra, and Tamriel his Daedric realm.Dialogue with Mankar Camoran Furthermore, Camoran states that Lorkhan was betrayed by his servants, the Aedra, who overthrew him, and that Dagon is trying to do no more than reclaim his birthright in invading Tamriel. This is to be achieved by bringing about a second Dawn Era, and merging Nirn and Oblivion once more. Prophecy To allow Dagon to reclaim Tamriel, the cult believes that a time will come where Tamriel and Oblivion will become one realm again, as it was in the Dawn Era. This will begin with the Oblivion Crisis, which the Commentaries refer to as the "Time of Gates", where Dagon would again walk on Tamriel. This is also referred to as the Time of Cleansing. This is likely less a true prophecy and more a statement of intent about Mankar's eventual plans for the assassination of the Septim dynasty and the advent of Mehrunes Dagon in Tamriel. Initiation ritual The cult does not proselytize, but expects members to find their own path to the cult, through messages hidden in the Commentaries. That searching is part of the path to the cult in itself. Once the cult is found, a sentient being must be sacrificed to sate Dagon's thirst for 'red-drink,' which completes the initiation into the cult.Dialogue with Ruma Camoran Members *Astav Wirich *Cingor *Eldamil (Formerly) *Else God-Hater *Eugal Belette *Hans Black-Nail *Harrow *Isolde *Jearl *Mankar Camoran (Leader) *Marguerite Diel *Ranaline *Raven Camoran *Ruma Camoran *Saveri Faram *Silus Vesuius (Owner of the Mythic Dawn Museum) *Styrbjorn *Tanasa Arano *Tolisi Girith *Ulen Athram The following Mythic Dawn sleeper agents will become active after the "Dagon Shrine" quest and will attempt to attack on sight (caused by the theft of the Mysterium Xarxes): *Cingor, Leyawiin *Else God-Hater, Skingrad *Eugal Belette, Chorrol *Hans Black-Nail, Castle Bravil *Isolde, Anvil *Jearl, spy at Doomstone, south of Cloud Ruler Temple *Marguerite Diel, Imperial City *Ranaline, Bravil *Saveri Faram *Styrbjorn, Imperial City *Tanasa Arano, Cheydinhal *Tolisi Girith, Cheydinhal *Ulen Athram, Imperial City Trivia *The Mythic Dawn's name, "The Order of the Mythic Dawn," is based on the real life Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. *The cult's claims that Tamriel is Dagon's "birthright" form part of a fan theory that Mehrunes Dagon is in fact Magnus in another form. *There is a Mythic Dawn banner in Castle Volkihar in . Gallery TESV Banner MythicDawn.png|The Mythic Dawn banner as it appears in . Appearances * * – Mythic Dawn Museum de:Mythische Morgenröte es:Amanecer Mítico fr:Aube Mythique ru:Мифический Рассвет